


Semi-Casual Encounters

by ScoreMassi



Category: Hemlock Grove
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Peter, Consensual, First Time Together, Lost scene, M/M, PWP, Peter wants it, Pushy Roman, Rimming, Romancek, Season/Series 01, Slash, Top Roman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-29
Updated: 2016-01-29
Packaged: 2018-05-17 02:42:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5850994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScoreMassi/pseuds/ScoreMassi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A lost sex scene taking place wherever you see fit during Season 1.</p><p>Roman invites Peter over to smoke weed...and maybe something more...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Semi-Casual Encounters

**Author's Note:**

> I think we're all pretty confident they boned down sometime during the first season, this is just an explicit description of what I like to think happened!
> 
> Thanks for reading, I own nothing.

Roman had invited Peter over earlier that day, and he’d agreed on impulse. They passed each other in the hall, Roman asked him over, and met him at the end of the day without much thought on Peter’s part at all. It was only now that Peter was lounging on Roman’s bed that he was beginning to question the upir’s motives for the afternoon. Roman was putting a song on his stereo, the beat that played was overtly sexual, and he turned to Peter with a smirk that made the brunette bite his lip. The taller man moved over to the bed and crawled to lay next to Peter, his striking green eyes never leaving the werewolf’s. 

“So, what did you want to talk to me about?” Peter asked, Roman was now laying on the bed next to him. Green eyes were pouring into his, those full lips were curled in a mischievous way that Peter was pretending didn’t stir something in him. 

“Do I always have to have a reason to invite you over?” Roman played it casual, but Peter was not fooled. “Here…” he said and rolled his torso on top of Peter’s in order to reach into the bedside table next to him. Roman placed some weight on the other boy, Peter tried not to get wrapped up in the upir’s smell, and the gentle compression of the large man on his chest.

Roman intentionally rummaged for longer than he needed to before pulling out a cigarette case filled with joints. Peter smiled wide, “Now we’re talking…” he said and put one of the joints under his nose to smell. 

The upir lit one and passed it to Peter who inhaled deeply, before he could exhale, Roman put a hand on his shoulder and moved his face closer to his, “Shotgun; get high twice as fast...” he explained and Peter moved his mouth toward him, pushing the smoke through his lungs to where Roman’s lips were parted for him. They were less than inches apart and Peter pulled back as soon as it it was done.

Peter passed the joint back and Roman laid against the pillows of the bed. Peter moved over him, and when Roman sent him an inquisitive eyebrow raise, the werewolf simply stated: “I want to get high twice as fast too…” The other boy just smiled at him and blew the warm smoke into the other boy's mouth slowly. Peter leaned forward to get better access, Roman reached up a few inches more and pressed their lips together. Peter pressed down more and the upir began sucking his bottom lip into his mouth. The werewolf moaned at the feeling of soft full lips on his before pulling back. “We shouldn't…” he started but didn't continue, their relationship was already complicated enough.

Roman ran a hand through his hair and leaned his head back on the pillow, “We weren't doing anything…” 

“Roman…” Peter gave him a side look.

“Peter…” Roman answered back sarcastically.

Peter plucked the joint out of Roman's fingers and took a long drag. Despite his previous protests, when Roman leaned in to shotgun him again he moved his face close and breathed into his mouth. Roman kissed him briefly, Peter pulled back slightly and Roman kissed him again, “Roman, I'm not gay…”

The other boy rolled his eyes, “You kiss me like you are…” Peter glared at him for a second, “Have you never been with a guy before?”

He didn't answer for a moment, “I have…” Peter said and Roman's cock twitched in his pants, “But not here, not in podunk Hemlock Grove...I already get the shit beat out of me for being a fag around here, I don't need your help making it worse…” Peter laid his head down on the pillows now, staring straight at the ceiling. 

Roman leaned up on his elbow to look at him, “Well...if you're already doing the time...you may as well commit the crime…” Roman's eyes were even more mischievous now, Peter rolled his eyes at him in response, “I'm just saying, it can't get worse…”

Peter looked up at him now, _silly rich boy_ , “Oh, it so can…” he said but didn't push Roman off of him when he leaned down to kiss him again. Roman slipped his tongue between Peter's lips and began exploring the wet cavern. When they pulled away, Peter continued, “You're not gay either…” 

Roman looked at him with his big green eyes, “I'm bi, and what does it matter? We won't tell anyone anything. I've kept the fact that you're a werewolf a secret pretty well so far…”

“Roman…” Peter said again as the other man moved to lick his neck. He closed his eyes and let out a moan despite himself.

“Peter…” Roman pulled back and put a hand on Peter's jaw, “I really thought there was a mutual attraction between us…” his eyes looked almost hurt, and unsure of himself for the first time, “If it's not there for you I get it...but if there is, then we're just making out a little between friends, there's no harm....” Against Peter's better judgement he let Roman lean over him again and press a kiss to his lips. Peter couldn’t take it anymore, and gave in, wrapped his fingers in Roman’s soft hair, and suckled on his lip obscenely. Peter's submission to his advances mixed with his newfound passion made Roman moan and move his body closer.

Roman kissed him again, and when Peter's tongue entered Roman's mouth he began sucking on his tongue the same way Peter knew Roman would suck his cock. The upir was trying to turn him on...and it was working. Roman’s hand casually brushed over the bulge in his pants, but moved up and began to unbutton Peter's shirt. He opened each side, exposing the pale chest before Roman pulled his own shirt over his head, “Hey, behave…” Peter warned, Roman gave him a look as if he wasn't doing anything wrong.

“I'm just taking off my shirt…” Roman assured and took one of Peter's nipples in his mouth. Peter cursed as his cock twitched beneath his pants, Roman shifted and laid on top of him completely now. Roman's hips were directly on top of Peter's, and they both moaned at the feeling of their erections straining against each other. The taller boy ground his pelvis down into his friend, dry humping him shamelessly while moving his hands up and down Peter's exposed chest.

One of Roman's hands slid down further and squeezed down the length of Peter's clad cock. He gasped but before he could say anything Roman's mouth was on his, the wet tongue entering his mouth silencing his protests. Peter wasn't sure if he'd actually felt Roman unbutton his jeans until a large, warm hand slipped into his pants and wrapped around his rock hard cock, “Roman…” he moaned.

Roman kissed his mouth and then his neck, shushing him gently, “Shh, Peter, I know you want this…” he said and began moving his hand up and down the silky skin of his cock, “You're so hard for me already…” The werewolf wanted to protest but he was lost, moaning and cursing at the feeling of Roman's soft hands on him. Roman pushed his pants down and exposed him completely, moving back to his cock and jerking him unlike anyone had before. In the past he'd never really appreciated hand jobs very much, just saw it as one step in the process of fucking...Roman, however, moved his hand over his cock like it was the most precious thing in the world. Peter's eyes were closed in pleasure already when he felt Roman's hot breath on his erection, “Don't tell me you've never thought about my lips on your cock…” he smiled up devilishly before taking the head of Peter's cock between the plush lips. Peter cursed loudly, and wrapped his fingers through silky blonde locks. 

Peter pushed his head down and Roman took him in with ease. When his cock touched the back of his throat, Peter moaned so loud he was happy the rest of Roman's family was not around to hear him. Roman held his hips down so he couldn't move and relaxed his throat, taking Peter in even more until his nose was nestled in Peter's pubic hair. Peter's breathing was ragged and he opened his eyes to see his own cock completely disappeared between those large lips. Peter moved the pad of his thumb to touch his lower lip, smearing some saliva. Roman's eyes were boring into him. When he took away his fingers the other boy began moving his mouth up and down the long length, swirling his tongue and using his hands to cup his balls.

Roman worked his cock so well he didn't think about it when a hand wrapped around his erection and Roman's tongue began lapping downward, sucking each of his balls into his mouth and then licking lower. Roman used his strong hands to push Peter's pelvis up slightly and licked at the sensitive skin of his ass. It had been a while since anyone had rimmed him, and Peter couldn't help but wonder how he'd lived a day without it. Roman's large hand was still jerking his cock expertly as he began fucking his ass with his tongue. Peter was making noises now that Roman didn't know were possible. He moved his free hand and traced around the hole with his finger, still licking around it as he began pushing inside. When he curled his knuckle inside the other boy to graze his prostate, Peter's eyes shot open, “Fuck, Roman…” The upir began fingering him and moved his mouth to suck on his balls, one hand on his cock, the other in his tight heat. Peter would be more appreciative of the multitasking if his mind could think coherently, “Fuck...Roman...feels so good in my ass…” Peter moaned and Roman inserted another digit inside him. He began scissoring and stretching the hole in a way he knew would make Peter's head spin. He inserted a third finger and at this point was rubbing his cock so hard against the silk sheets he was practically fucking them.

When Peter's ass was practically gaping Roman removed his hands from Peter. The werewolf laid there with his eyes closed for a long moment before he felt Roman pick up his leg and move it over his own hip. Peter's eyes shot open, he was about to ask him what he was doing...but seeing Roman on top of him, pants now off and huge boner standing straight against his stomach, it was pretty obvious. Roman poured lube onto his cock and stroked himself obscenely for Peter to watch. 

Peter knew he should stop them, they were no longer in the “friendly make out session” anymore. Peter was afraid of what it would mean, but he could see it in Roman's eyes. There was a spark of excitement and happiness in the deep green that Peter had never seen before. He saw Roman's body straining for him and knew there was no way he'd deny him anything ever again. Plus...at this point Peter's ass was so stretched and needy he had to have something in there soon. He reached out and jerked Roman's cock a few times before pushing it down closer to his ass. Roman bit his lip hard to contain himself at the feeling of Peter lining his cock up with his little hole.

Roman began pressing into him and leaned down so their chests were touching. Peter wrapped his arms around Roman's torso and his legs around his waist, pulling them closer than they ever had been. Roman pushed into Peter slowly, his motions shallow and gentle, allowing him to adjust. When Roman was finally so deep in Peter that his balls were resting against his ass he paused for a moment. He licked Peter's neck, smelling his natural scent mixed with the sexed up pheromones he was releasing. Peter cursed at being stretched, but it wasn't long before he began thrusting against Roman, permitting him to move.

“Yeah? You like my cock inside you, Peter?” he breathed huskily into Peter's ear, making the other boy shudder. Peter moaned in response but the primal beast in Roman wanted to hear it, “Say it.”

Roman began moving inside of him, the sweet friction and the upir’s dirty talk almost too much for him to bare, “Yes, Roman, I love your cock inside me…” Peter let his head fall back onto the pillows from where he had been resting his forehead on Roman's shoulder...Peter had forgotten how nice it is to be the smaller person during sex...

Their pace was slow at first, a lot of kissing and touching. Peter felt like a girl being deflowered with the gentle way Roman was caressing his body as he fucked him. Roman was usually hard and often selfish during sex, especially with guys, but something about Peter made him want this to be good for him.

Peter began stroking his cock and eventually flipped them so Roman was now laying on his back, Peter straddled over him. He began flexing his hips up and down and watched Roman's eyes roll in the back of his head as Peter began slamming down onto his cock. Roman moved one of the hands that had found its way to Peter's hips and began jerking him as Peter moved on top of him. Roman shifted on the bed so he could thrust into Peter easier and began ramming into his ass with abandon.

Roman felt a twisting in his stomach and knew he would cum soon, so he flipped Peter off of him and moved him so they were spooning. He pressed into Peter and began fucking him again, one hand on his cock the other holding onto his chest. Peter moaned and let his head fall back against Roman's pecs. The taller boy moved his face closer and they began to kiss and suck on any piece of skin they could reach. When Roman moved his lips down to kiss the back of his neck and shoulder, the werewolf shuddered hard. His other hand slid to cup Peter's balls and the mix of sensations finally was too much for the werewolf to bare. He began jerking even harder back into Roman's unbelievably hard dick and forward into his hand, “Oh fuck, Roman, I'm cuming on your cock…” he cried out and grabbed onto one of Roman's thighs to ground him.

Roman let himself fall over the edge and began slamming into Peter, cumming deep into his ass as he felt hot jizz all over his hand. They rode out their orgasms together before Roman pulled out of Peter and wrapped an arm around his waist. Peter turned and moved to rest his head on Roman's sweat glistening chest. His eyes were closed but a smile spread on his lips, he mocked: “‘Oh no, we're not doing _anything_ , Peter…’” Peter continued when he saw a guiltless smile play on Roman's face, “‘Just a little _friendly making out,_ ’ he says…” 

Roman laughed at this and kissed him, “Hey, I mean I still won't tell anyone…” 

Peter wrapped his arms around the other boy even more, "We'll talk about this later…” they both knew they probably wouldn't talk about it, but all they knew was that in this moment, they had each other.

**Author's Note:**

> I mean, I don't see why it couldn't happen! Thanks for reading!


End file.
